Industrial manufacturing operations are often performed using automated manufacturing equipment, such as mechanical manipulators and robotic arms. The manufacturing equipment is often fitted with tooling that is intended to perform a specific function. The tooling may be specifically configured to a particular part, such that certain work holding devices, such as clamps, grippers, vacuum cups, etc. may engage and move the workpiece. The tooling is typically designed based on the geometry of the part with which it is intended to be used, and tooling that is designed for use with a particular part usually cannot be used with a different part.
Removable and replaceable tooling allows manufacturing equipment to be used to manufacture parts with various configurations as opposed to being dedicated to one particular part configuration. However, the time and effort needed to reconfigure manufacturing equipment from one purpose to another must be minimized to the greatest extent possible without comprising the accuracy and precision of the manufacturing equipment. In some designs, tooling is connected to the manufacturing equipment by conventional fasteners. Other designs provide quick disconnect tooling that allows the tooling to be replaced using a two-part coupler that can be quickly connected and disconnected. These two-part couplers often include structures that align and lock to the two coupler parts with respect to each other without the need for special tools or alignment procedures. Many quick disconnect coupler designs are, however, costly or difficult to operate. Therefore, need remains for quick disconnect couplers that are inexpensive and simple to operate.